


platinum clasp.

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: Why _is_ Kamui so angry with Fuuma?
Relationships: Fuuma/Kamui (Tsubasa)





	platinum clasp.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaneyoshi-san](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaneyoshi-san).



**Disclaimer – Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle is made by Clamp. Kamui’s here. I followed.  
  
**  
“How long are you planning to just stand there watching me?”  
“Will there ever be a time that you won’t find a way to stare or speak daggers into me?”  
“I doubt it.”  
  
Tip tap tip.  
Slowly, the one with glasses approached him from the stairs.  
  
“I have always wondered why you hate me so much.”  
“…” Instead of answering, Kamui looked at the pool of glowing water before him. Then, he shot a glance of pure hostility at the man who was approaching. “If you come any further, I will leave.”  
Putting his hands up, Fuuma said, “Okay. I got it.”  
When he put his hands down, Kamui stared over his shoulder with a scowl. “You’re still too close.”  
Then, he turned away to look back to hearing the water’s gentle waving.  
  
“Subaru-san is no longer here. Why do you continue to sit here like before?” Making himself at home, Fuuma sat on the floor and spread his legs out before him and leaned his back onto the wall comfortably. He folded his arms.  
At first, Kamui didn’t answer. There were too many things in his head and he didn’t want to give up his prideful stance to the person he’d just been fighting with over that feather. Just because they were now living in the same space didn’t mean anything changed…  
  
…did it?  
  
He leaned a bit forward and the glowing from below the makeshift lake became brighter in delight. Fuuma looked at that back that faced him. He was more familiar with this than the details of Kamui’s incredible face, which he’d fascinated over: The reason why he couldn’t fight him back, lest he mar something beautiful. That was an absolute Act of Sacrilege, especially in the name of his brother’s personal commandments.  
  
But somehow, Kamui answered in a serious, yet soft voice, “I want to remember.”  
  
Fuuma was startled. It almost sounded like Subaru-san was right there when, earlier, he’d said to everyone in his composed, mellow voice, “We will be leaving on the night of the next moon. That will be tomorrow.”  
Subaru had looked directly at him when he said the latter part of the message. Kamui was nowhere in the room when his brother announced the sudden news.  
  
It was only a matter of time, but Fuuma hadn’t known it would be that short.  
  
Fuuma shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head. “There is nothing here but acid rain and people dying from the lack of land and water.”  
Kamui swung his left leg over the water and hugged his right leg, placing his chin over his right knee. “There are still worse things. This place is very peaceful.”  
  
“What have you seen?” Fuuma wondered as he sighed in one long breath, almost wanting to get up and provoke Kamui to fight against him. He couldn’t stand watching Kamui acting the opposite of what he was used to.  
  
Why was the mood so heavy at this moment? Weren’t they both happy that their rivalry would be over? That one would lead the people for a while longer and the other would get away from the vampire hunter?  
Wasn’t it perfect this way?  
  
“This isn’t even your homeland. I don’t see why you of all people should care about such a thing.”  
  
Kamui got up and walked towards Fuuma. With anger in his eyes, he took a slow, deep breath. He bent his back a bit forward as he held his hand up.  
WHACK!  
In the next blink, Kamui was staring at him with red-rimmed eyes. His lip quivered as his whole body shook.  
His hands were in fists and the tips of his cape touched Fuuma’s stomach.  
  
Fuuma was taken aback. His usual calm demeanor suddenly turned to alarm. “Kamui, I-“  
  
He had anticipated such a thing-so why-  
  
“You have been in this land with me and you _dare_ to say such things? What were you doing in the Tower?!” Kamui grabbed the patch on Fuuma’s green jacket, holding it up violently. “The Tower that these people talked about used to be the symbol of their joy and their pride of going towards the future?!  
“Oh, I heard them. These people came to me as if I were a god with powers because I appeared out of nowhere when they prayed and I became their silent leader. And just because you have your preconceptions of what kind of person I am doesn’t mean they are Truth! That’s what your brother taught me when he was with us!”  
  
The stake in the coffin had been tacked on. Hard.  
  
“So this is why…” Fuuma looked up when Kamui let go of his jacket and stepped away.  
“You are no different from your brother.” He looked at Fuuma as if he were looking through him. His eyes were dilated as he threatened, “Get away from me! I don’t want you to ruin my last night here. I love this city very much.”  
  
Kamui was about to turn around when Fuuma caught his hand firmly and stood up quickly to make Kamui face him. This time, out of all the times they had been next to each other and faced one another and fought, usually provoked by fiery Kamui, Fuuma was serious. Kamui looked into those eyes unable to turn away from the direct challenge of Will.  
  
“Ever since you found out he was my brother, you have been more spiteful than ever towards me.” Fuuma held onto his hand but with an urgency even he was afraid to admit to himself.  
“Same blood, I guess.” Kamui tried to wring himself free, almost looking like he’d spit on Fuuma if he didn’t let go that instant.  
“I am not my brother. I am myself. Now, tell me before you leave, why do you hate me so much?”  
The throbbing of his cheek got hotter as he looked into Kamui’s eyes. They were always pulling him into something he didn’t want to face but today, he had to know the answer as to why they always called out to him despite the despicable words in between.  
  
“You have no respect.” Kamui enunciated the last two words venomously.  
Provoking him, Fuuma joked mockingly, “For what? For life here? For the people who live here? For the people who follow us gladly? For myself? For you, Kamui?”  
Kamui didn’t care if his skin would be ripped as he tried more than ever to tear himself away. “This is pointless. Now let me go.”  
At this point, Fuuma caught both of his wrists and turned Kamui’s body so that Kamui’s back was pressing against the wall.  
“Fuuma!”  
“That’s right. Shout as you always do.”  
“What in-”  
Fuuma leaned forward and touched his cheek to Kamui’s. His eyes were out of Kamui’s line of sight. “You…what do I have to do to get you to stay here with me?”  
Kamui’s eyes closed and his whole body went limp. He turned his face away and his cheek hit the wall. “You have no pride.”  
“That’s right. That’s one main difference between my brother and me.”  
Kamui pushed his fists outwards. “To pull such an underhanded stunt like this just to-“  
Fuuma pressed them deeper into the wall. “To do what?”  
  
“You never regarded me as your equal! You always look at me with no reaction, as if I’m not a threat. I tried so hard to protect my side of this for these people and then you never-” Kamui suddenly stopped talking.  
He took a deep breath of air to calm himself. He wasn’t going to cry. He ran out of all that when Subaru shed all those tears for THAT loathsome person.  
  
Fuuma took his head away and looked at him straight in the eyes again. In a dark tone, he almost chuckled. “Never regarded you as my equal…?”  
  
This was when Fuuma crossed Kamui’s wrists over one another and held them over Kamui’s head with his right hand. With his left hand, he held Kamui’s chin even though Kamui wriggled his face from side to side to wring himself free from those warm fingers.  
“I stayed here longer than I wanted BECAUSE of the beautiful one that gave me such a challenge. I’d never met anyone like that in my life, no matter how many lands I wandered to!”  
Kamui’s eyes looked everywhere except in front of him. His eyes looked at the stony ground and then up Fuuma’s knees and to his waist. When he made it to his shoulder, he found himself looking at Fuuma with his mouth a little open in shock.  
This was the first time he knew what fear was but his eyes said something else: “Fight me, damn it! See if I will take it, bastard!”  
Fuuma stared at him and blinked his eyes slowly. His lips revealed no secrets.  
  
At that moment, Fuuma leaned closer as he was pulling Kamui’s chin towards him. Kamui’s cheeks were burning red as his whole body felt the hard beating of his heart all over. Fuuma kissed him and Kamui leaned back as much as he could into the wall when Fuuma pushed his tongue through his mouth. Kamui wanted to turn his head away but Fuuma kept his chin straight and continued to suck the little breath that Kamui had.  
Kamui’s chin pointed upwards as he gasped for air when Fuuma kissed his Adam’s apple and started to play with his nipples under the cape with his left hand, his right hand tightly holding the X of Kamui’s small, fragile wrists.  
  
Kamui’s fingers now held onto one another desparately.  
  
“Let me g-“  
Fuuma immediately kissed him again on the lips and deeper as he reached further down to Kamui’s hip, holding it firmly in his grasp. Then, he pressed his left side against Kamui with his thigh between Kamui’s legs, becoming tense as the seconds went by.  
Kamui tried to scream in between the kissing, but Fuuma did his best to undo Kamui’s belt without looking at it, just feeling with the tip of his fingers.  
  
“Fuuma…!” Kamui gasped as he shivered when he felt his body reacting despite all his mental protests.  
“Please say my name again, Kamui.” Fuuma sucked on Kamui’s lower lip.  
“I don’t want to repeat what he did to Subaru…” he whispered to Fuuma helplessly. “Please…try to understand. Ah…”  
He took another gulp of air and closed his eyes, ashamed that his body’s desire was more honest than his words concealed.  
  
Click. THUMP.  
The belt came off and noisily dropped to the ground.  
  
“What did my brother do?” he wanted to question, but instead he asked, “Kamui, how do they marry in your land?”  
“Why are you asking such stupid questions? What happened to the person I just slapped because of his indifference to the people of this land?!”  
“Because I’m only staying for one person in this land and I won’t have a reason to stay here if that person leaves.”  
“That’s none of my concern.”  
“I’ll have to make it one then.”  
  
Kamui shivered as Fuuma now brought his hands to hold Kamui’s upper arms and lowered his body to suck on each of Kamui’s nipples through his tight turtleneck. Weakly, Kamui’s arms pushed on Fuuma’s shoulders.  
“Why are you doing this to me?” His breath seethed through his clenched teeth.  
Kamui’s defiant expression was replaced with tired eyes, eyeing Fuuma so carefully while forcing himself to swim through all his emotions.  
Not wanting to meet Kamui’s pleading gaze, Fuuma looked down at the cold floor when he pulled his head away. “For you to stay with me.”  
  
Kamui wanted to ask why he had no pride. Why did this man so easily and humbly say such a straight answer?  
  
But…hadn’t he always been this honest to him since the beginning of this inner city war?  
  
  
At that moment, Fuuma let go of his arms to free the both of them…  
…but Kamui held onto his shoulders.  
  
Looking down at Fuuma, he calmly said, “Then, prove you are stronger than me. If we make a contract, I’m sure you’ll regret it.”  
  
“Then you shouldn’t have challenged me from the beginning.”  
Fuuma lifted up Kamui’s turtleneck and kissed his stomach. Kamui breathed in, feeling those lips finally on his skin.  
Kamui’s breath became faster and faster as his body craved for Fuuma to touch him more and deeper. Slowly, he slipped to the ground with his fingers holding onto Fuuma’s green jacket when Fuuma kissed him once again while pulling on his black pants.  
Kamui began to unbutton Fuuma’s jacket, eyeing the patch with the Tower tenderly.  
Then, the cape covered Fuuma as he sucked on Kamui and Kamui screamed so loudly as he grasped onto the stone wall with his fingernails…  
  
  
When Kamui woke up, he quietly put his clothes on. When he held up his cape, he covered it over Fuuma, who was sleeping on the floor over his clothes. Taking out a simple brown leather bracelet with a platinum cross that was always hidden under his turtleneck, he clasped it onto Fuuma’s wrist.  
Taking one last look, his eyes were so sorrowful and yet he held an affectionate smile on his lips. Pushing Fuuma’s hair out of his face, he whispered into his ear in a voice even Subaru had not ever known existed.  
  
Clink.  
The bracelet, by the way it had been made, wouldn’t ever come off unless its owner unclasped it himself. Without knowing, Fuuma had been branded (though he was a hunter) Kamui’s possession.  
  
Forever.  
  
Getting up, he said inside of his head, “Thank you for such a pleasant dream. Now I won’t ever forget this city I loved the best out of all the places I’ve visited.”  
  
Averting his heavy body away from the scene without looking back, Kamui pulled on his gloves and went up the steps towards Subaru, who was at the top of the stairs waiting for him as everyone slept soundly.  
  
Subaru had lied. The moon was out that very night.  
  
When they faced the moon on that clear night with the crispy air enfolding them, Subaru’s eyes grinned playfully as Kamui pouted at his brother’s obvious approval over the situation. Subaru patted the gold watch in his pocket. At that moment, the moonlight wrapped itself around them and they vanished.  
  
And when they did, the light at the bottom of the makeshift lake darkened a little as if weeping to itself.  
  
Fuuma opened his eyes from pretending to be asleep and stared at the bracelet for a long, long time…  
  
…with an aching in his chest that couldn’t fill the hollowness he felt whenever he repeated Kamui’s warm, childlike voice in his mind, 

  
“This is how we marry where I am from, Fuuma.”

  
  
  
**Owari.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kane-chan, I am sorry that this is more than a year late. But today, I thought of the perfect circumstance I wanted to provide for something smexy. Weirdly, how’d it come out so naturally? *LOL* (I mean it only took forty minutes to write five pages of the draft. Even I haven’t done that feat. Well, not in my current detail-oriented way of explaining things now.) I just loved the dialogue between them. That sarcasm is my kind of humor. ^^;;  
> I had wanted to make a crack fic, but I liked this one better. It makes my cheeks red knowing I wrote this…for public. *hides in embarrassment*
> 
> Love,  
> Yui


End file.
